Letters from Malfeas
Kailani to Fern: Resplendent Air 18, RY 768 Dear Fern, I miss you! I hope you're learning a lot, and that you're enjoying yourself, at least as much as you can where you are. I really wish you were here with us, though. Today was eventful, to say the least. Your presence might have made things a bit less... uncomfortable. We managed to convince the inhabitants of Skullstone that they really are better off without the Silver Prince. Amber's demonstration of Soulsteel was very effective. We left Roseblack in charge, and things seemed to go over well enough. Coral was rather unhappy with us, too, with our use of their inhabitants as an involuntary army and our flagrant disregard for their laws and proper channels. But once again, Amber was able to convince them that our intentions were for the good of Coral, though they insisted on some sort of demonstration of our goodwill within the next month. Community service of sorts, but something big and *flashy*. Unfortunately, the city didn't seem to have any pressing needs. We ended up speaking with the goddess of the city, Vercleea, who mentioned that knowledge or technology of the First Age might be very nice. Vessels would be lovely, and Amber promised she would receive a powerful one soon. We walked out, Amber mentioning that we needed to build or acquire an orichalchum warship, and I asked what our plans had been for the Brass Leviathan. We walked back in, and Amber proposed the idea. Vercleea was skeptical of our ability to follow through, but agreed it would be an excellent show of our goodwill. So we delivered--basically, we jury-rigged it so it would let her drive it around and power it, without being trapped inside like Isli. We did have to promise to complete repairs, make it more battle-ready, but she and the populace seemed quite content with our work so far--the show of lasers made it particularly flashy. So, our work at soothing over those affected by the Silver Prince's demise was complete. We decided next to visit the Emissaries, and investigate becoming a part of their order. Though they usually only accept water-aspect dragonblooded, they allowed an exception in our case. The first two tasks were fairly simple, one of strength and one of seamanship, both of which we passed in impressive and entirely unconventional ways, of course. The third task was to venture to a location deep under water, look into something, and report back what we had seen. Sounds simple enough, doesn't it? We followed old ley lines to what was apparently the sunken continent, a very ancient, early First Age civilization; now a Shadowland, surrounded by ghosts. It was evidently a powerful manse. There we found a large jagged piece of something--it was mirrorlike, but not. In it, the others saw dark images of themselves--as if they were Abyssals. I did not--I saw myself, but as a mortal, before I Exalted. Why am I travelling with this group, Fern? Why does Takara often display less intelligence than that creature Riptide? Of course, Takara had to go and touch the dark mirror--and abruptly became what his image showed, an Abyssal. He didn't act much different (though he never was the kindest of us), but as we made frantic calls to our allies in an attempt to figure out what the horrible mirror thing was, he revealed he was hearing voices, telling him to do things. (More voices, actually--apparently he always hears some??) His reflection remained the same, and his touching the mirror again did nothing. Amber suggested we further test the mirror's effects, but as Takara kept whispering for me to touch it, we decided to attempt another course of action first. No one we contacted could give us much of an answer, so we headed back to the monks in hopes that they could shed some light on the matter. The monk we spoke to was surprised, but indicated that the effects should wear off at some point, though the trigger varied case by case. There was a suggestion of stress, and Largo suggested he could provide this. Takara brushed him off, saying "You hardly stress me out, BTDubs." Bad. Move. The insult was too much for Largo, who was at his limit. He moved to attack Takara, and there was little chance Takara could survive that kind of attack--and even if he did, none of my healing abilities would help him, as an Abyssal. I pulled the monk out of harm's way, and Amber distracted Largo while Takara managed to paralyze one of Largo's legs, but the big guy still managed to get off a windmilling attack with his scythe. Seeing the fear in Takara's eyes--now wasn't that a sight!--I leapt in to take the attack myself, simultaneously negating Largo's supplemental charms and dealing him a stunning blow in the process. The hit very nearly killed me. The tiniest bit more damage, and I would have been gone. If Takara had taken that hit, there was no way he could have survived. In turn, Largo was nearly knocked out, but not quite. Amber got off some charm to stop him, though I was rather out of it at that point, so I'm fuzzy on the details. In the aftermath, I managed to heal myself, and Amber was very upset with our companions. Largo was very repentant, but Takara could have shown a bit more remorse for setting him off in the first place. I will not soon let him forget that he nearly got me killed, and I saved his life. But did he appreciate it? Did he thank me? Bastard. Oh, and did I mention that as an Abyssal, he suddenly seems to be incredibly attractive? Quite unnerving, that is. So he's still an Abyssal, though hopefully that should resolve itself somehow? But I doubt he'll learn not to insult Largo--he'll have entirely forgotten by tomorrow, I'm sure of it. Is there any way you could create something that would prevent his words from reaching Largo's ears? If he could never speak to him again, that would be lovely. Actually, no words at all from Takara would be a welcome respite. Not that I regret saving his life, of course--but silence for a time would be nice. Also, any ideas on what that mirror could be, and how we might return the idiot to his still insensitive but less dark Solar self? We need you here, Fern. Please, finish your studies quickly, and save me from these buffoons! Yours, Kai Fern to Kailani, Resplendent Air 19, RY 768 Dear Kai, I have asked Aetla to deliver a certain missive the next time she sees Takara. You may enjoy the delivery. Other than that, though, I fear I can hardly assuage your concerns: your assessment of the man's character is regrettably accurate, and he is intelligent enough that silencing him would only prompt him to develop a singularly insulting body language. I will think on it, but unless I can devise some unexpectedly spectacular lesson, we can only hope he learns discretion before he's actually killed -- or worse, someone else is. Speaking of which, please do us all a favor in the future and do not step in front of a berserk Largo! Surely there are other ways to deflect his scythe than with your body. Be creative. I would rather not re-experience the moment of reading that you had leapt onto the lion's claws, as my tutors here are not human and as such do not appreciate the effort involved in calming one's racing heart. Other than that I am well, and thank you for asking. Kimbery has installed me in -- wonder of wonders -- a reasonably quiet under-level of the Demon City, where her influence is strong enough that the calm need not attract Adorjan. A few vientae, one of Kimbery's minor demon species, patrol to keep the Silent Wind at bay, so that instead of cacophony we have the constant sound of wind. The landscape is predictably unpredictable, like everywhere else in Malfeas: chaotic, sprawling, self-consumptive metropolis built of the ubiquitous brass and black stone. It is always finger-freezingly cold and wet outside, perhaps to keep me from wandering unsupervised. I have a staff of lesser demons to keep me comfortable indoors, though, and I may go out with them whenever I like, so I shall not complain. I apologize, by the way, for not answering your letter immediately. I've been quite busy unpacking and seeing that everything was properly handled as I settled in. It was a very prosaic reason not to communicate, but it took up a surprising amount of my energy. After that, I met the first of my tutors, and they were most eager to display the resources at my disposal. Laboratories and workshops equipped with anything a Creation-based thaumaturge could possibly want, plus much more exotic equipment and reagents, are at my fingertips here (sometimes literally). I am already engaging myself in several rather interesting projects. An insult filter for Largo's ears or Takara's mouth may not be so far out of our reach. That said, this mirror you've found is alarming. I admit, I've heard nothing about it. I am currently in the Demon City, though, and may well be able to find out what it is. By the time this letter reaches you I will already have begun researching. Yes, of course, I have many questions for my patron as well. I have asked some of them. I suspect the answers may take a rather long time to convey. Yozis are complex beings, and their motives not easily fathomed even when they try to make them obvious to lesser creatures like myself. We are both patient, though, and we have time. She does, at least. The gentlemen's latest antics make me wonder whether I do. I will come back to you as soon as is right. This is not an opportunity to be taken lightly, no matter how much I want to come home. Believe me, I do miss all of you (yes, even Takara); the company here is fascinating, yet there are times when I am in a crowd and completely alone. My connection with Aetla is blunted by the sheer distance between us right now, but I'm working on circumventing that particular obstacle so I might see you all again for a while. Feel free to share this letter with the rest, save any parts you would prefer remained confidential. I'm sure Amber at least would appreciate the news. Yours sincerely, Adamant Fern P.S. Why do you travel with us? Heavens, Kai, I'' don't know -- I can't read your thoughts. I do know this: besides having a heart bigger than the oceans of the West, and just as wide-open, you are no fool. You know that you have an opportunity to reshape the world into something better than it is, and you knew when you met a linking of Circles with the wherewithal and the drive to help you. The Champions of the West -- that's who we are, like it or not -- stand at a nexus of destiny. Of course, we are all Exalts: destiny may draw us together, but our own motives drag us in different directions. When our impulses contradict, I know that it can be inhumanly difficult to hold the confluence together (Ask me someday about a woman called Coffee!); but ''it is worth trying! Fern to Takara, Resplendent Air 23, RY 768 (Delivered via Aetla, and accompanied with a surprise attack: while reciting the message, the sword picked an unexpected moment to thwack him upside the head with the flat of her blade.) Takara, you're an idiot. Kindly learn some tact before you get yourself killed, and the rest of us with you. Fern to Largo, Resplendent Air 23, RY 768 (Also delivered via Aetla, minus the attack.) You know the value of strength, and you're unmatched at applying it. Now, man, learn to control it! Kai to Fern, Resplendent Air 24, RY 768 Dear Fern, Takara dodged. Linguistics charm might be better next time. ~Kai Kai to Fern, Ascending Fire 1, RY 769 Dear Fern, Today was full of excitement, drama, and victories. At least, from what I can remember. Amber, Largo, Takara, and I were invited to take part in the Heaven and Earth Invitational, an exclusive martial arts tournament in Yu-Shan! Apparently the details on how the tournament actually works are kept secret, so they've removed most of our memories of the details. We've still got a few memories of the battles, though, and most of the in-between bits. And from what I've pieced together, we did rather well. I know that something weird happened between Amber and Largo. There was a tenseness there. I remember feeling emotionally drained, then. And I know I fought Takara at some point, and he won the match, but for some reason that makes me feel--satisfied? And a little... smug? That's weird, isn't it? In the end, our own Amber was the champion. And even though it was a martial arts tournament, the fact that she won doesn't surprise me very much. It worked out quite well, actually, because she shared the prizes with us. Included in the grand prize was a day of training with the Maiden of Battles (which Largo happily recieved), a single move in the Games of Divinity (which, Yu-Shan help us, Takara got--but to my amusement, he remembers nothing about it but a growing white light), some fame and glory (I admit, I accepted this for myself), and a handshake with the Unconquered Sun (which Amber recieved herself). So even though I don't remember everything, I'm pretty proud of us, and honored that we had the opportunity to take part in the first place. Hope all is well in Malfeus... or at least with you. I look forward to your return to us! ~Kai PS--Why do I have this sudden image in my head of Riptide kicking Peleps Deled repeatedly in the groin? I wonder if removing the memories also lead to some crossed signals in my brain... Largo to Fern, Resplendent Air 24, RY 768 Dear Fern, First off, I apologize for any errors you might find in this letter. I’m afraid that I haven’t had a good chance to practice my reading and writing skills recently. I hope you understand. We have just recently arrived in the East proper, due to several rumors of trouble in Lookshy and prompting from Ember and Snakehunter. It seems that the center of the city is trapped in a strange bubble of energy that slows the passage of time to a near stop… we honestly have no idea what is causing this. We also travelled to Denansor and repaired a manse there, obtaining a shard of Oblivion and a rather large pair of orichalcum tongs in the process. The shard is now safely installed in the Coatl. Also, when you return, please remind us to return there so that you can attune; the hearthstones are quite handy. After that, we travelled to Great Forks and Nexus in order to find out about what has happened to Denansor’s missing city god, Alear. After roughing up an Immaculate Monastery at the request of Houston, the city god of Nexus, we may have finally gotten a lead, as well as information about a prophecy about me, apparently concerning those tongs I mentioned earlier. Concerning the message you sent me via Aetla, Deraj has just recently informed me that I will be ready to start training in Lion’s Pride Style quite soon. Hopefully this training will help me to focus my strength and grant me some semblance of control over the curse that plagues us. More “good” news; during the Immaculate incident, Takara seems to have returned to normal. I know I should be happy but, though I loathe to admit it, I am quite frightened. Not only because of Takara’s swift transition to and from Abyssal status, but also of Kailani and the mystery surrounding her shard. The very idea that the redemption of the very thing I have sworn to destroy is even possible, that all those people I killed, including my own brother, could have been saved… I apologize for dumping this all on you, Fern, but I trust you most out of the circle right now. Please don’t let Takara see this or I will surely never hear the end of it. I’m not sure how much Kailani has told you about our current activities, but I can assure you the sooner you return the better. Many of our current problems fall under your areas of expertise, but more importantly we all… well, most of us miss you dearly. I’m afraid I must bid you farewell for now. I’m running out of quills, the flimsy little things keep breaking. May Jupiter bring you the answers you seek, May Mercury guide you safely back to us, and may the Unconquered Sun protect you always. --Largo P.S. Once you get back, if anyone asks where you’ve been, you’ve been studying in the Wyld. Takara to Fern Dear Fern, Send money. Takara Category:Sunlight on the Water Category:Adamant Fern